


Free Sample

by keylimepie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bunker Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Table Sex, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keylimepie/pseuds/keylimepie
Summary: A strange piece of mail throws Dean for a loop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is the first genuine Destiel smut I've written. I blame the Astroglide Twitter account and the fabulous genius who runs it, okay? They made me do it. I banged it out pretty quickly and have no beta, so I'm open to gentle criticism. :)

The bunker door clanged shut and Castiel came down the stairs, his arms full of mail. He leafed through the items, putting a small pile of things on the table for Sam to look at when he returned home, handing others to Dean, who sat bleary-eyed in pajama pants and tshirt. “Well this is odd,” Castiel said, squinting at the thick, glossy folded paper at the bottom of the mail stack. 

Dean glanced up. “Whatcha got there, Cas? Political crap?” 

“It appears to be a product advertisement. It says free sample inside. But that’s not what’s odd. It’s addressed to… I don’t understand.” He handed it to Dean. “Who is ‘Destiel’?” 

Dean sat bolt upright in the chair, suddenly quite awake. He dropped the mail onto the table and scooted back, away from the angel. “I need coffee,” he said, dashing into the kitchen. 

Curious, Castiel pried off the seal and unfolded the advertisement. “Get into something good” read the ad copy, over a picture of figures embracing. A small squishy packet was affixed to the bottom of the ad next to the text “enjoy your next ride on us - Astroglide.” Castiel pulled the packet off and studied it. 

“Okay, Cas, see, I don’t know how-“ Dean walked back into the room with a cup of whiskey-laced coffee, stopping short when he saw the angel holding a packet of lube. His eyes focused on the way the Castiel’s slim fingers held the packet carefully. Dexterous fingers; skilled, beautiful fingers. Dean swallowed. “Cas, what – why did you open that?” 

“It’s just a product sample, Dean. Do you have any use for this personal lubricant?” He took a step toward Dean, holding the packet out to him. So close that all Dean could see were blue, blue eyes. 

Dean coughed a little and put his coffee cup down. “Just let me get rid of that, okay?” he made a grab for the packet in Castiel’s hand, intending to throw it in the trash. Castiel moved his arm away though, and Dean stumbled and fell into him. 

“Whoops! I’ve got you, Dean,” Castiel assured him, catching the man in his strong arms. Their chests pressed together. Dean’s heart hammered. He struggled to stand back up straight, but his legs did not seem to be obeying him. And then Castiel was stroking his cheek. “Are you alright?” he asked, his face close to Dean’s, peering in concern. “You seem-“ 

“Cas,” Dean moaned desperately, his lips suddenly crashing into the angel’s. His tongue teased over those chapped lips and against Castiel’s teeth, begging for entry. He was expecting Castiel to pull away in confusion, if not disgust, but that didn’t happen. Castiel was kissing him back, awkwardly to be sure, but his lips were pressing firmly against Dean’s and his tongue, oh his tongue was tangling with Dean’s, slick and wet and hot together, and he tasted amazing. Dean gripped the lapels of Castiel’s coat and pulled their bodies closer together. He kissed the corner of Castiel’s mouth, then a trail of kisses down his jaw. “Cas, is this okay?” he whispered against the stubbly skin. 

“This is… yes, Dean. Okay. Very okay.” He gasped as Dean licked a path down the side of his neck to the collar of his shirt, sucking gently at the soft skin. 

“Can I take this off?” Dean asked, his fingers drifting to the buttons at the front of Castiel’s shirt. 

“Yes, Dean,” Castiel growled, and suddenly they were both fumbling at each other’s clothing with frantic desperation. They were soon shirtless, and running palms and fingertips over expanses of skin. Dean pulled back to stare at the angel in awe. 

“Oh, Cas,” he breathed. “I have wanted… for so long.” 

“And I, as well,” admitted Castiel. He leaned in and kissed Dean again, tenderly this time. Dean was sure that his heart would stop, this was all too much. The kiss soon became heated, and then Dean broke it off and dipped his head down to kiss Castiel’s chest. He teased at a nipple with his tongue, drawing a new sound from the angel’s throat. Dean grinned and applied the same treatment to the other nipple. Dean’s hands fluttered nervously near Castiel’s waistband. He started to unfasten his pants, but hesitated. 

“Okay?” Dean asked again, hoarsely. 

“Yes,” Castiel answered, his fingers teasing through Dean’s hair. “Please.” 

Dean inhaled shakily and continued to strip Castiel bare, then slid down his own pants, letting them puddle at his feet. “Wow,” he breathed, his eyes roaming unashamedly over Castiel’s form. “You’re gorgeous, angel.” 

“And your body is as perfect as I remember it, Dean. I must say, I much prefer these circumstances.” Dean looked into Castiel’s eyes and thought about how the angel had rebuilt his body and rescued his soul from Hell. And somehow, here they were now. Dean closed the gap between their bodies and they were kissing again, pressed together, skin to skin. Dean made a whimper in his throat at the feel of their cocks sliding together, between their stomachs, hot, slippery precum mingling. They tumbled together onto the table, Dean shifting to lie on top of Castiel. He ground his hips down, the delicious friction of their cocks together making his breath catch in his throat. 

“Cas… Cas…” Dean moaned against his lips. “What do you want, baby? Where are we taking this?” 

“Wherever you want, Dean,” Castiel answered, catching at Dean’s hand and kissing his calloused palm. 

“I think we should… I would like to feel you, um, inside of me.” 

Castiel grinned up at him, his eyes lighting up with interest. “Of course, Dean.” He rolled them together so that he was now on top. He stroked his palm down Dean’s stomach and hip, tracing his fingertips around the curve of his ass, then back over his hip. Castiel sat back and stroked his fingers over Dean’s inner thighs. Dean shivered at the sensation, his cock twitching. 

He watched as Castiel’s fingers ripped open the Astroglide packet, and he drew his knees up and spread his legs wide, eager for the slippery fingers just as he had imagined them. Castiel stared at him with an almost predatory look, a look that only intensified Dean’s arousal. Those slim fingers started to stroke around his hole, and then one generously-lubed finger cautiously slipped in. Dean closed his eyes and gave himself over to that stretching, burning sensation. His whole existence, the entire universe, was just Cas’s beautiful fingers opening him up. The lube packet was soon emptied and three fingers were sliding into him with ease. 

“So good,” he whispered raggedly. “Want you so much, Cas.” 

“Dean,” Castiel growled. He slid his fingers out, stroking the last of the lube onto his cock. He leaned over Dean, their bodies just touching, and kissed him again. Their eyes met, blue to green, and Castiel slowly slid his cock into Dean’s ass. “Okay?” he asked. 

“Yeah. Yeah,” Dean said. They were still maintaining eye contact, and Dean wondered if that look had always been there and he’d somehow never noticed. Castiel was looking at him like he was everything, like he was the whole universe. Castiel began to move slowly, cautiously, and Dean wrapped his legs around the angel’s waist eagerly, encouraging him with a snap of his hips. 

“You’ll tell me if I’m doing it wrong?” Castiel asked. 

“Baby, this is amazing,” Dean answered. “You’re amazing.” Castiel nodded and intensified his movements. Dean met the thrusts with his own, his palms eagerly stroking over Castiel’s chest and rubbing his nipples. “Love your body – oh, _Cas,_ ” he gasped suddenly as the angel hit the sweet spot deep within him. “Right there… just like that, angel.” 

“You feel so good,” he gasped. “So good Dean, so good.” There was a frantic edge to his voice, and Dean knew that he must be getting close. 

“Wrap your hand around me, angel,” Dean said softly. “I want to cum with you.” Castiel did as he was asked, stroking Dean in time with his own thrusts. That last bit of stimulation was all that he had needed. Dean came with a shout, spilling over into Castiel’s hand. Castiel closed his eyes and was gone, joining him in the waves of ecstasy. 

When the angel had again regained some composure, he peppered Dean’s face with kisses. Dean grinned lazily at him and reached up a hand to stroke his cheek and slide his fingers into Castiel’s hair. 

“So…” Dean began, but he wasn’t sure what there was to say now, and he lost himself in those blue eyes. Castiel brushed his nose against Dean’s. “I know.” 

“Care to hit the shower with me?” Dean suggested. They shifted slowly, stood up, gathered their clothes. “Dude, I can’t believe we did this on the table.” 

“I don’t think either of us were particularly concerned with setting or comfort,” Castiel said, amusement in his voice. 

“No, we were not. Next time though… I mean, if you want there to be a next time,” Dean scratched his head nervously. 

“I want there to be many, many next times,” Castiel assured him, following him down the hallway. 

“Good,” Dean said, turning to grin at him. “Let’s start with a thorough appreciation of the shower room.”


End file.
